Orchestra Conductor
225px |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing History Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: All Zombies get +2 . |flavor text = He isn't in it for the music. He just likes waving sticks.}} Orchestra Conductor is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field, including him, +2 when he is played. His closest plant counterpart is Berry Angry. Origins He is based on an orchestra conductor, a person who leads an orchestra. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' All Zombies get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He isn't in it for the music. He just likes waving sticks. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.16.10 * Strategies With Orchestra Conductor is expensive and has terrible stats for his cost (even with the ability boost), and his only saving grace is his ability. Fortunately, giving every zombie on the field +2 is a powerful ability, making Orchestra Conductor a decent card to strengthen groups of zombies, regardless of what type of deck you are using; as long as you can have many out on the field, it should be fine. If you want to reactivate his ability, either Bounce him back via Secret Agent or Firefighter, or hide him in a gravestone by playing In-Crypted (which Impfinity has), but avoid using Mixed-Up Gravedigger as the previous strength boost will be lost for all zombies, defeating the purpose of "replaying" Orchestra Conductor. Also, it is not advised to play Orchestra Conductor on turn 4 right away if you want to do that, since Orchestra Conductor will have to survive a turn of combat, which he can't most of the time. It is not recommended to use this zombie along with Disco-Naut either unless they have 0 , as Orchestra Conductor will boost them to over 2 , essentially stripping them of the Bullseye trait. In terms of synergy, Orchestra Conductor is a dancing card, meaning he can synergize with Flamenco Zombie, Aerobics Instructor, and Headhunter. As for his history synergy, it is much less significant, as it only makes him obtainable via Escape through Time and . Against Due to his low stats, Orchestra Conductor should not pose as a threat. Instead, you might want to deal with the other zombies, as they have recently gained +2 . If a majority of your opppnent's zombies end up with 4 strength, the best counter against them would be . Or, you could wipe them out with your own plants, which won't get any harder since Orchestra Conductor doesn't boost health. Also, try not to Bounce him unless you are about to win, as your opponent can replay him to boost all the zombies again, making them into even bigger threats. Gallery Mozart Zombie.png|Orchestra Conductor's statistics ConductorCard.png|Orchestra Conductor's card OrchestraConductorCardImage.png|Orchestra Conductor's card image OrchestraConductorHD.png|HD Orchestra Conductor Orchestra Conductor Appearing.png|Orchestra Conductor being played Orchestra Conductor About Attacking.png|Orchestra Conductor about to attack SwipeMusic.png|Orchestra Conductor attacking Orchestra Conductor Without Head.png|Orchestra Conductor destroyed (1) Orchestra Conductor Defeated.png|Orchestra Conductor destroyed (2) Frozen Orchestra Conductor.jpeg|Orchestra Conductor frozen OrchestraConductorwithFrenzy.jpg|Orchestra Conductor with the Frenzy trait TintedGrayOrchestraConductor.jpg|Orchestra Conductor tinted gray due to a glitch 2017-07-22-17-28-12.jpg|Orchestra Conductor with the Overshoot trait Old Orchestra Conductor stats.png|Orchestra Conductor's statistics before update 1.14.13 Orchestra Conductor.png|Orchestra Conductor's statistics Orchestra Conductor card.PNG|Orchestra Conductor's card OrchCon shadow.png|Orchestra Conductor's silhouette OrchCon get.png|The player receiving Orchestra Conductor from a Basic Pack Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dancing cards